Thank God for Spitballs
by LordsBecca
Summary: Ah...when Harry realizes who his *true* love is...
1. Thank God for Spitballs

TITLE: Thank God for Spitballs  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com   
WEBSITE: http://potterpeepz.homestead.com  
RATING: PG-13 (Only because some people are too immature to read this)  
CATEGORY: Slasher! (Same gender romance)  
ARCHIVE: Pheonixx's site-yes. Eliza's site-yes. Anywhere else-email me first!  
  
SUMMARY: Just a short little story I'm writing. I thought of it when my friend Pheonixx showed me a drawing of Harry and Draco kissing. I, of course, just had to write a Slasher. Enjoy!  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!  
  
^*^*^  
  
There he was, smugly staring at me, knowing I was getting in trouble by Snape. He laughed as Snape approached me, and leaned closer, trying to listen. Why couldn't I keep my eyes off him? I just kept staring...looking at him....  
  
"Potter, you are really a fool, aren't you?" asked Snape, as he studied my potion. "This is total sludge. Even a Lethifold wouldn't eat this. Do you even pay attention in class?"  
  
I didn't hear a word Snape had said. I just kept staring at him. His soft, blonde hair, colorless cheeks, and deep, dangerous eyes....  
  
I shook my head. What was I thinking? This was Draco Malfoy I was thinking about. Not some beautiful girl. I gulped. Could it be, that I liked Draco?  
  
^*^*^  
  
I decided not to tell Ron and Hermionie about what I had thought during potions. They would have thought it was either a joke, or I was seriously sick. But I was neither sick, nor joking. The feelings I had felt were real, and they were spooky.  
  
"Hey man, what was with you today in potions?" asked Ron.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, looking up from my plate of spaghetti. "Oh, I-I dunno. Why do you ask?"  
  
Hermionie spoke up. "Well, no offence Harry, but you are acting strange lately. Ever since Malfoy-"  
  
"What about Malfoy?!" I interrupted. "There's nothing wrong with Draco!"  
  
Hermionie and Ron stared. A few other Gryffindors looked at me as well. I looked down at my plate. What did I just do?!  
  
"Er, Harry? Are you feeling okay?" asked Ron. "You realize you just called Malfoy by his first name-and you defended him. What's up?"  
  
"I-I-uh.... Just kidding?"  
  
Hermionie and Ron stared, but accepted my poor reply. What was up with me? Why was I, Harry Potter, defending Draco Malfoy? I mean, he was the biggest jerk I had ever met. Yet here I was, being nice, and calling him Draco!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Transfiguration. Ew. But, it was with the Slytherins, so it wasn't that bad. Draco was sitting across from me, throwing spitballs at me. I, being a sick fool, accepted this as a kind gesture.   
  
But, like all spitball attacks; one eventually hit me in the ear. That was nasty getting out, and I had to get him back. I thought of it more along the lines of flirting back.  
  
I pointed my wand at him, and whispered, "Rictusempra" and Draco began to laugh wildly. I smiled, liking his non-sneering smile, and his laugh.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"He was throwing spitballs at me, Professor McGonagall!" I quickly said, not wanting to be punished.   
  
McGonagall walked over to my table. She saw the spitballs covering the table and floor. She even pulled some out of my hair. "Both of you are staying after class and cleaning this up, understood?"  
  
Draco shot me a look, and I nodded to Professor.   
  
Ron and Hermionie stared at me.   
  
"The tickling charm?" questioned Ron. "You couldn't have put like, a snake or something on him? C'mon, you know better curses then that!"  
  
"Who said I wanted to curse him?" I said.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. Hermionie grabbed Ron's arm. "Oh my...Ron, I think we should get Harry to Pomfrey..."   
  
I laughed and shook my head. "No guys, I'm fine. I've never been better."  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, clean." McGonagall handed us two damp rags. Draco and I grabbed them, and got to work.   
  
Professor Sprout suddenly came into the room. "Professor, we need to see you for an emergency meeting."  
  
McGonagall sighed. "Can I trust that you two won't kill each other?" she asked Draco and me.  
  
We both nodded.   
  
"All right. I'm coming." And she walked out.  
  
I was alone with Draco Malfoy. Whoa....  
  
"This is all your fault, Potter. Making me clean up this mess..."  
  
"Oh shut-up Draco."  
  
Draco looked up at me. "W-Why did you just call me Draco?"  
  
I couldn't stop myself. I just had to. He was just looking at me, and we were so close...I couldn't not have done it.  
  
I grabbed his shoulder, and kissed him. And, after a moment of hesitation, he kissed back.  
  
Thank God for spitballs.  
  
^*^*^  
Okay, I know that was a little different, and because of that I want to know what you think! Tell me what you thought. If you liked it, I may just write some more. So let me know!  
  
  



	2. Thank God for Spitballs prt 2

TITLE: Thank God for Spitballs Part 2  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com   
WEBSITE: http://potterpeepz.homestead.com  
RATING: PG-13 (Only because some people are too immature to read this)  
CATEGORY: Slasher! (Same gender romance)  
ARCHIVE: Pheonixx's site-yes. Eliza's site-yes. Anywhere else-email me first!  
  
SUMMARY: After writing "Thank God for Spitballs", some friends wanted more. So here it is!  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!  
  
^*^*^  
  
I hadn't told Ron and Hermionie yet-I was afraid. How was I supposed to tell them that I, Harry Potter, was going out with Draco Malfoy? I just prayed that they would understand. But that was a long shot. The fact of me liking a guy was no sweat. The problem was, was that it was Draco Malfoy. I just hoped I had friends after all this.  
  
I took a large breath and sighed. I was about to walking to the library, where I would face my best friends, and tell them I was er, in "love" with Draco. Afterwards, I planned to go see Draco, and tell them how it went.  
  
I walked into the large, open library, and found where Ron and Hermionie were sitting. They sat, chatting unknowing to the fact that their best friend was going with their worst enemy.   
  
"Hey!" Ron greeted, as a smile swept over his face. "Gosh, I haven't seen you forever! Where have you been?"  
  
I sighed again. I didn't want to, but I had to tell them. "Well, I've uh...been...seeing someone."  
  
"You're dating?!" Hermionie smiled.  
  
All I could do was nod.  
  
"Oh! Who?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah man! Is she hot?" asked Ron, who gave me a wink.  
  
I lowered my head. "Er, she's not exactly a..."she"..."  
  
My friends just stared at me.   
  
Ron broke the silence-by laughing. "That's funny, Harry! But, seriously...who is it?"  
  
I sighed. Would they believe me? "I'm not kidding, Ron. It's Draco." I raised my head to look at the reaction. It wasn't pretty. Ron's face had turned a pale green, and Hermionie's looked so white, it was like she was frozen.  
  
"Please," I begged, worried they would walk out and leave me. "Please respect my decision to do this. I mean, I can't not do this. It's what I want to do, and what I think is right."  
  
Hermionie spoke: "Harry, I don't think there's anything wrong with that, but...I mean, Draco Malfoy? Are you sure this isn't a trick to try and humiliate you in front of the entire school?"  
  
"No!" I screamed defensively. "Draco wouldn't do that! Don't you see, the only reason he teased me was because he liked me." Ron raised an eyebrow. "You know," I explained, "reverse psychology?"   
  
Ron rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "I can't believe this..."  
  
The doors to the library opened, and Draco walked in. I frowned. I didn't want him to be there while I embarrassed myself by telling my best friends that I was gay. And not just gay, but gay with Draco.  
  
Draco walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I hope your friends have handled this well," he said, glaring at Ron and Hermionie.   
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "Gee Harry," Ron said to me, though he was looking at Draco, "If Mal-er, Draco pretended to hate you because he liked you, he must be in love with me."  
  
Draco sighed. "I guess not." He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'll let you finish, then come up to my room. The password is 'Mudblood'."  
  
I nodded, and watched Draco walk off. His hips swayed, ever so slightly. He seemed to hold himself differently ever since the day he attacked me with spitballs-more confident and reassured of himself. The change that had taken over his attitude was incredible. The world was being blessed with his amazing smile a lot more then usual, and both of us were excelling at school. While I helped Draco with Transfiguration and Magical Creatures, Draco helped me with Potions. We even traded ideas for Quidditch moves.  
  
Once gone, Hermionie banged her head against the table. "Harry, do you realize what you're doing?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"You are siding with the enemy. Did you forget? Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater! You side with him, you side with Voldemort-which means you betray everything you yourself stand for." She sighed. "I don't care if you're gay Harry. There is nothing wrong with that. But I do have a problem with you dating a Death Eater!"  
  
I stood quickly from my chair, ballistic. "Just because his father is a DE, doesn't mean he is! Draco's different. He's better then all the other Slytherins. Can't you see that?"  
  
Hermionie's eyes were full of pity. "I'm sorry Harry," she said. "But no. I can't see it."  
  
"Fine." I yelled. "You don't want to be with Draco? Then you won't be with me!"   
  
I stormed out. I knew I had overreacted, but I couldn't take the fact that my friends weren't going to support me. I needed them now-I knew the whole school was going to be on my case by the next morning. I waned Ron and Hermionie to stand up for me, but I knew they were going to side with everyone one else.  
  
I stood up in front of the Slytherin painting.   
  
I had to talk with Draco.  
  
^*^*^  
End of part two! Stay tuned for part three after this break! ::plays corny commercial music::  



	3. Thank God for Spitballs prt 3

TITLE: Thank God for Spitballs prt 3  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com   
WEBSITE: http://potterpeepz.homestead.com  
RATING: PG-13 (Only because some people are too immature to read this)  
CATEGORY: **Slasher!** (Same gender romance)  
ARCHIVE: Pheonixx's site-yes. Eliza's site-yes. Anywhere else-email me first!  
  
SUMMARY: After writing "Thank God for Spitballs", some friends (and readers) wanted more. So here it is! *To view part two and one, look up "Thank God for Spitballs". Thankies!*  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue! Ahh...this also means you WB. Isn't it wonderful knowing one of the richest companies can't sue you for dumb reasons? Lets me sleep at night!  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Mudblood," I spat, sneering at the word. Saying the word made me realize just how different Draco and I really were. While I respected the Muggles and Muggle-borns, Draco was even part of a...er..."club" which destroyed them. *(A/N: ever notice how the Death Eaters are like the KKK?)* How would this affect our future?   
  
But I jut laughed as the picture swung open and allowed me to walk into the Slytherin common room. Why was I even thinking about a serious future with Draco? We hadn't even been going out for a month. I couldn't believe I was thinking about a future, a serious future, with Draco Malfoy.  
  
There were about twenty Slytherin's in the common room-more then I was hoping for. A few jumped at the site of me, others rubbed their knuckles, preparing for a fight.  
  
"Harry!" said a voice in the common room.  
  
I looked up to see Pansy walked towards me, with narrowed eyes. "Yes?" I asked.  
  
She slapped me across the face. "Draco dumped me, you little shit!"   
  
I frowned. "It's not my fault," I said, defending myself. "I mean, just because you didn't please him..."  
  
She slapped me again. "Little bastard! It is too your fault! If you hadn't been absolutely revolting and kissed him, he'd still be mine!"  
  
"What do you have against gays, Pansy?" I asked. "What the hell is so wrong with us? We're people too!"  
  
"You gays and lesbians are freaks of nature! You're disturbing and queer...you're all bizarre!"  
  
"You're prejudice," I stated. "Prejudice against Muggles, Muggle-borns, gays, lesbians...might as well be prejudice against everyone and never talk to anyone ever again."   
  
Draco walked into the common room from a long staircase. "Pansy, leave him alone." He beckoned to me. "C'mon, we'll go to my room so others won't give us shit."  
  
I followed Draco up the steps, and into a cold room. It was his, no doubt, because he had plastered pictures of me playing Quidditch all over the walls. My pictures didn't even notice me, they were all staring at Draco. I blushed, not knowing how to react to it. Was I supposed to say something, or just pretend like it was normal? Did he think I was doing the same in my room (which I wasn't)?   
  
Draco noticed I was uncomfortable. "Harry, I don't expect you to do the same. I mean, you're in the same room with Ron, aren't you? My father has been paying the school for a private room." He began to blush. "I've actually had these up for a while."   
  
It was my turn to blush. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and my face get hot. "Yeah, if I did it, Ron would attack me," I said, defending my reasons. "And then there's Dean, and Seamus, and I'm sure Neville would hate it, but I don't think he'd say anything. Not unless it started scaring him and giving him nightmares!" I laughed, trying to make it sound like a joke-though I was serious.   
  
Draco lightly laughed, and sat down on his bed. He stopped laughing and his face showed that he was serious. "What did Hermione and Ron say?"  
  
I lowered my head and sat on the bed next to him. "They hate the idea," I sighed. "They don't mind that I'm gay, but the fact that I'm going out with you bothers them." I shook my head, and raised it so it was even with Draco's. "And frankly Draco, I can't say that I don't agree with them. We're so different, you and I. I-I don't know. I mean, you're working for Voldemort."  
  
Draco stared. "Yeah? So?"  
  
My mouth gaped. "Don't you get it? You're the predator, and I'm the pray. That's not strange to you? It's like a bear going out with a salmon."  
  
Draco smiled. "No, you're much cuter then a salmon." He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled away.  
  
"No, Draco, this isn't right. It doesn't even feel right."  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" Draco took my hand and lightly rubbed it. "I've never done anything that has felt so right. We're perfect, you and me."  
  
"Draco, no we're not." I pulled my and away. "We're not perfect. You wish to rid the world of Muggles and Muggle-borns. And here I am, living with Muggles, best friends with a Muggle-born. Don't you understand? We don't work. Not unless we change our ways. We're going to have to compromise." My frowned became more sullen. "Besides, what about your father?"  
  
Draco sighed, and his head fell into his hands. "My father doesn't know, and I don't want him to."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Harry, c'mon. You actually have to ask? Do you *know* what my father will do to me if he finds out you and I are..." He shook his head. "No, I can't tell him. Besides, then he'd tell Voldemort, and it'll become a huge mess. I can't risk it. I can't risk what we have right now."  
  
I lowered my head and nodded. I didn't want to admit it, but the relationship I was having with Draco was hurting both of us, more then we'd like. It was a Romeo and Juliet scenario: we came from two different worlds, both of which didn't want us to be together. It was going to be hard, if we were going to try and make it work. In fact, I was positive this wasn't going work. The toll it was taking on my sleeping, and my friendships was harsh, and I'm sure it was hurting him as well.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked, concern filling his voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Draco, I think it best if we..."  
  
Draco's head fell, and he slowly nodded.  
  
"It's not because of you, but our past, and the fact we're just two different people. It would be best if we didn't see each other."  
  
"Yes, Harry," Draco said. "I think you're right. We should stop while we're ahead."  
  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled softly. I stood and walked to the door. My pictures were crying, and I knew I wanted to as well.  
  
"Good-bye, Draco," I said.  
  
"Good-bye, Harry."  
  
^*^*^  
::Leans back in chair, smiling and satisfied:: What? You want *more*? Oy vay...well, review/email at let me know if you want more or not. I think that was a good ending. ::runs when sees a reader's pissed off look:: Okay! But I'll only write more if you tell me to! Jeez...calm down. It's up to you to bring Harry and Draco back together. Remember: Romeo and Juliet eventually got together. They got together in *heaven*, but together non the less!  



End file.
